The capability to store data in memory devices improves with advances in technology. For example, a flash memory device may enable non-volatile storage of data at a semiconductor device that may include one or more memory cores, and each core may be located on a corresponding memory die.
Wear of a memory element of a memory die may occur due to writes, reads, erases, and other memory operations to the memory element. When a memory element experiences excessive wear, it may cease to be a reliable storage element.
Error correction may be applied using error correction codes to stored data and may correct errors that have corrupted the stored data. Error correction consumes time and computing resources. Reducing error correction computing time would result in greater computing efficiency.